Season 4 and 12
by cicapooclub
Summary: This is the season we always wanted. Technically on the time line it is in between season 4 and season 5. Mostly Scott trains Liam this season after some big things happen. Each chapter will be like an episode.


**AuthorsNote: There is probably only gonna be one of these so read it if you like if not scroll down to the unbiased part. I just finished rewatching TeenWolf. Anyways this is a season of TeenWolf that I felt like was needed in between season 4 and 5. So here you go!**

{Narrator}

It was the last day of a three day weekend. Liam was at Six Flags Magic Mountain located on the outskirts of Beacon Hills with Mason and a few of his friends. Scott was at home trying to catch up on studying and getting ahead on his paper. Stiles was out of state. Him and his dad had gotten snowed in and their flights were cancelled. Lydia was currently still at her Grandmas house for the weekend and to be honest Scott didn't known where Malia was.

———————————————————————

{Earlier that morning}

{Narrator}

He was feeling a little anxious. Today He was going to Six Flags. The park was located on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Being that far away from Scott his Alpha, better yet his best friend. No matter the place, or situation he always felt safe when Scott was around or in walking distance. There wouldn't have even been a problem if Scott was going but he never asked because he didn't want to seem weak. He also knew that Scott was in the grade above him so he probably had a lot of work to do. That feeling of anxiousness quickly changed to excitement though because he was finally going back to Six Flags. Also the well event (a story for another time) had happened a little over a month ago and nothing else had happened since so he felt okay going. It was just an hour till Mason and a few other friends arrived.

{Liam}

Hey I am so excited!! I can't believe that we're actually going on X2! This ride is so epic!!! Are you sure you guys can handle it Liam laughs.

{Mason and others}

Yes! They all say annoyed.

{Narrator}

Liam was feeling so energized. Part of it was probably a plus from being a werewolf and all but, some of it was because they were now in the front of the line. He hadn't been on this ride since being turned a werewolf and the last time he went was with his ex-friends from Devanfort Prep. But today he was having such a great time.

{Narrator}

Scott was having trouble studying. He wasn't getting anywhere on his paper either. He was just a tad worried about Liam. He really didn't want him hurt or even worse killed. He somewhat feels like he should of gone just in case but he also didn't want to infringe on his personal life. Let's be real, Liam didn't voluntarily take the bite and the well ordeal had happened over a month ago. He just still felt really bad about the incident. The pure fear on Liam's face as he pulled him out of the well and pulled him into the tightest, most sincere hug he had ever given. Maybe I just need a break he thought. He decided he was going to have a 10 minute break to go downstairs and get some food. Then go outside and smell the air. He found out since being a werewolf that going outside and just taking in the nice natural air really helped reset your senses. And since his senses were heightened this was very needed.

He put down his pencil and stood up from his desk. He decided that he was going to take a piece of bread and a protein bar. Then walked outside and sat in his favorite backyard lawn chair and just took in the fresh air.

{Narrator}

As the line of carts pulled in to the station liam heart beat rose. They were next to go on and this was Liam's favorite ride in the whole park. The ride came to a complete stop and the seat harnesses opened up. The previous riders got off and they got on. He decided to sit next to Mason. The workers checked each karts harnesses to make sure they were locked in. Have a thrilling experience and a great time at Six Flags Magic Mountian said the ride operator and they were off. As they inclined upwards he could hear Masons heart rate increase so he screamed are you ready to try and lighted his mood. And down they went super fast! Soaring through the sky. Liam was so happy he came and was now screaming as loud as he could with the biggest smile across his face. Not the loudest he could because he wasn't roaring but as loud as a human could. Masons face was the best part. His reaction was priceless.

{A minute or two later}

The ride came into the station and to a complete stop. The harnesses unlatched and they all got out. Liam had just started feeling not the greatest. Maybe he had forgotten how extreme the ride really was, or maybe it was just a small stomache ache. I mean he had eaten a lot of turkey leg just an hour ago.

{Liam}

Hey guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I don't feel to well but I think I just ate too much turkey leg, Liam laughed. You guys go on ahead of me and get in line for Goliath since it always has a big line. I'll join you in line later and if I still don't feel good I'll just Uber home and see you guys on Tuesday at school.

{Narrator}

Liam split from the group of friends and went to go find the bathroom. Since he hadn't been here in a while he didn't know where the closest bathroom was located so he decided his best option was to find a worker and ask them where it was. It didn't take him too long to find a worker and ask considering this was a theme park.

{Liam}

I have a question.

My name's Jack how may I help you?

I was wondering if you could help me find the closest bathroom. Oh the closest bathroom is up in the corner behind X2. Do you have a map? asked Jack. Yes I do. Right here as Jack circled the bathroom and where they currently were. Thanks so much Jack said Liam as he started to walk away.

{Narrator}

It wasn't too far to the bathroom and Liam was soon entering the bathroom. He walked into the men's bathroom found a stall and sat down.

{A few minutes later}

He finished, walked over and turned on the sink to wash his hands. He was feeling much better. It was definitely the turkey leg Liam thought to himself. As he exited the restroom he took a right. As he remembered that was the fastest way to Goliath. But as he must have been turned around because he ended up in a weird part of the park. As he went to turn around he saw two men coming towards him staring right at him. He didn't know who they were and why they were staring but maybe they were just workers. He might have walked into a cast member restricted area. So he decided to walk forwards to find the way out. The two men stayed staring and it was making Liam a little uneasy. Then they drew their guns. They were in between him and the exit and he didn't know what to do. He decided to shift. His eyes turning a deep Golden Color, his claws coming out and the little bit of hair forming on his face. Since he was only 16 his werewolf features hadn't fully grew in. He ran at them growling. They started shooting but Liam was fine dodging every single one of the bullets. He jumped soaring though the air and landing on the first man. Clawing him unconscious. Right has he was about to run around he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He doubled over in pain. Feeling worse by the second. Then it hit him. He knew this feeling and smell really well by now. Wolfsbane. But what kid napper carries around wolfsbane? Then it hit him. Hunter not Kidnapper. He felt the light being drawn out of him. As quickly as possible he roared the loudest roar as his vision turned black. In hopes he wasn't too weak or Scott to far away to hear.

{Narrator }

Scott was really enjoying his time outside. This really was what he needed. He even decided to stay outside an extra 10 minutes since it was doing him so good.

{Mason}

As they waited in line for Goliath close to the front of the line only two rows away they all heard a faint noise. Shouldn't Liam be back by now we are almost going on? He probably ended up still not feeling well and took a Uber home.

{Jason}

Please don't let this ruin your day as they moved up to the front of the line. Liam felt bad not you and look we're going on and this is one of the best rides.

{Mason}

Ugh i'll just send him one text just to confirm and then forget about it deal.

{Jason}

Deal!

{Narrator}

Just as Scott was getting relaxed he heard it. It was quiet and seemed far away but he still recognized it. He knew it by heart. He had decided to memorize it after the well incident. It was Liam's roar. But it was soon cut off and silent and peaceful like before which mad Scott even more worried.


End file.
